


Pancakes

by Bookworm13204



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pancakes, Star Wars reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm13204/pseuds/Bookworm13204
Summary: A normal morning in the life of Draco, and Harry.  Involves tons of fluff, and pancakes.





	

I awake to the heavenly smell of pancakes. I race down the stairs heading to the kitchen. Once there I wrap my arms around my husband.

He laughs and says, "They're nearly done Draco. Why don't you take a seat? You don't want me to burn them do you?"

I whine and reluctantly take a seat at the table.

After what feels like an eternity Harry brings out the pancakes. I happily reach out and grab pancakes off the stack.

"Hey, aren't you going to say good morning? I swear it feels like you only married me for the pancakes," he remarks teasingly.

"Of course I did, why else would I marry you?"

"I don't know for my good looks and charming personality."

"Do you have a charming personality? I haven't seen it."

We both collapsed into laughter.

"Do we have any plans for today?" I ask.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Why don't we have a movie marathon of the Star Wars movies?"

"Sure, why not." And with that we went and cuddled on the couch watching the Star Wars movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't just hate on this. This is my first fanfiction, so any help would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
